


of ears and tails

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble One shot. Fun time with an unexpected package. CielxSebastian. AloisxClaude.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 13





	of ears and tails

_of ears and tails ...._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or it's characters. Just this drabble I thought of._

****Sebastian and Ciel****

"A gift has come for you, bocchan."

A young man of the age of 13 years old sets his papers down. He gets up of his comfortable chair walking up to his demon butler. A known smirk was caught by the young lord.

"What's with that smile grin?"

"Bocchan has sudden package. What's not to smile about?"

Ciel as usual gives him an annoyed look. Snatching the package out of his hands opening it. Inside was a disgusting outfit. Sebastian looks closer letting out a small chuckle.

"Will bocchan try it on?"

"Like hell I won't!"

"Aw come on. It will suit your small body well."

Ciel just scoffed throwing the outfit onto the floor. Sebastian picks it up looking closely at it. In shocker it was a bunny suit. Ears and tails to match along with it.

"I bet Elizabeth-sama had sent this over for you."

"Like I said. I won't be wearing that…."

"Come on bocchan. It's our little secret." He gives him a little wink. "Try it on for me eh?"

Ciel knew the handsome man wearing black wouldn't take no for an answer. He scoffed again removing his clothes. He wasn't shy to remove his beloved clothes as his beloved hard working butler seen him naked plenty of times.

In just his underwear he puts on the bunny suit. Sebastian happily clasps his hands together. How will his dearly master look with the suit.

The ears and tail forgotten on the floor as Ciel looked himself. Shy and embarrassed noticing a goofy smile on Sebastian.

"Are you happy?"

"How about the ears and tail?"

"Fine..!"

He snatches those two items as well from Sebastian's grasp. Putting them on annoyingly the butler gave off a little chuckle.

"How cute you look."

"Just shut your damn mouth and face!"

"Oh no need for bad mouth or attitude, bocchan. You look quite cute and sexy with it on."

The bunny suit that he wore was a little tight. For Ciel's liking he wanted to rid of the clothes as soon as possible.

Sebastian neared him reaching out his hands. Ciel looking at him stupidly didn't know what to expect of the demon himself.

"Where's the camera when needed bocchan."

"Shut up I said!" he mumbled angrily.

His face beet red with embarrassment. Stumping back onto his comfortable chair as Sebastian followed behind. He shook his head no carrying the young man in his arms.

"No! I want to see you wear these clothes more often."

"You really want to get punched right now. Huh1"

Sebastian inched his face closer blowing in his face. The outfit he secretly gotten for Ciel burned into his mind. Seeing him wearing it too was a delight and treat for him.

"Stay like this for the whole day."

"I don't want the others to see me with this stupid outfit on…."

"They won't be a bother. I promise."

He sets him down onto the couch. Keeping his face close to Ciel's flared up the younger male. He pushes him out of his face already itching to take off the suit.

"You look like a lost little bunny."

"You look like you want to get popped in your face."

"No need to be rude and feisty."

Sebastian removed his own clothes staying in his own underwear. The butler walks up to the thrown out box. He revealed a similar suit for himself.

"We can match, bocchan. How about it?"

"Yeah..whatever…"

Ciel stifled a tired yawn. He watches as Sebastian puts on the suit. When he was done putting it on his eyes widened. The man looked stupid with it on too.

"Isn't that too tight for you?"

"I have a secret. I love wearing tight clothes that only bocchan is allowed to see."

"Wow what a big secret. Like your own uniform wasn't tight enough…."

Sebastian happily twirled around unexpectedly. Reaching out for Ciel's hand giving him a nice smile. Winking as well when they held hands. Intertwined fingers as long fingers caresses every known spot of Ciel's. Giving him shivers in the process.

"You look ridiculous."

"No! We look ridiculous together."

Sebastian pins Ciel onto the hard floor. A loud thump was heard as Ciel hit the back of his head.

Was this some kind of sex game Sebastian wanted Ciel to be part of? In no way would the younger male lose to his soul sucking butler.

"Are you ready for some fun?"

All Ciel could do was look away. Sebastian already giving his answer clasped his lips onto the cherry lips of Ciel's.

****Alois and Claude** **

At the Trancy mansion Alois was enjoying picking on flowers. He was waiting for his beloved butler that afternoon.

Claude, annoyingly meets up with the blond. He apologizes for his lateness with a box in hand.

"What's that, Claude?"

"It's something sent for you danna-sama."

"Oh…well open it up for me!"

Grunting under his breath he did as told. What was inside the opened box was a suit. A bunny suit nonetheless. With ears and tails to match. A note signed anonymously as well was read aloud.

"To the Trancy spider boy. Enjoy!"

Alois peeked his head seeing what was inside. He grabs the suit laughing stupidly. Looking back at Claude throwing it onto the ground.

"Put that on!" The blond demands.

"It's for you though…."

"I want to see how you look with it on."

"Why?" The dark haired man was annoyed by the stupid requests of his dearly beloved annoying master.

"Just do as I say! Ole!" He snapped his fingers.

Sighing annoyingly he picks it up. Looking around he made sure no one watched him change clothes. Alois loved seeing the man's naked body.

He eagerly sat on the ground watching him. A little drool coming out of his mouth when Claude tried it on.

"You look quite hot!"

"This doesn't even fit me."

"It fits fine. Good and tight for my eyes only."

Alois stood up from the ground itching close behind the unguarded butler. He wraps his arms around his backside.

Claude looks down at the smiling blond. Sighing once again moving the blond's hands away from his huge body.

"Let me see you twirl."

Rolling his eyes doing as told. He twirled like an idiot as Alois clapped along. Repeating over and over his favorite ole phrase.

"Now it will be hard for you to remove that. Put on the ears and tails."

Claude did as told again. The ears and tails matching the tight child like bunny suit. Embarrassed looking back at his chipper blond master.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am."

Alois removed his own clothes. He stayed with his underwear on moving sexily close to the tight wearing bunny man. Licking his lips on his knees as he licked up the man's legs up to his knees.

A slight shiver caught him off guard. What the hell was this blond thinking? Shaking his head he lifts him up from his arms. Looking disgustedly at him.

"What's your deal?"

"My deal is I want to fuck you with that on!"

Claude pushes the blond away from him. Hearing those words shaking his head sent another chill up his spine.

"Your deal? My deal is to shut up and you try this on. So I can fuck you with it on1"

The secret lovers runs out of the garden. They found a quiet spot close by a tree ravaging their bodies together.

Claude kept the outfit on annoyed by the tightness. He pins the young blond hard onto the tree biting down his neck.

All Alois could do was giggle and let out few small moans. The small moans excited Claude nonetheless.

"Let me hear your cries as I fuck you here!"

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Laters :3


End file.
